Bye Bye Billy
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. Murdock says goodbye to his most loyal companion.


Title: Bye Bye Billy

Copyright: 2004

Disclaimer: Staphen J Cannell and Universal own everything.

Rating: PG.

Summary: Murdock says goodbye to an old friend.

Warnings: Death of a reoccurring character (albeit an invisible one) DO NOT read if you've just lost a pet. Little sappy and rather silly. Takes place before series five.

Thanks to everyone who already gave me feedback to this story.

This stories dedicated to Buddy.

Bye Bye Billy

By Therm

Murdock sat on the green grass in the gardens of the VA, his head resting up against a tree.

He wanted to be alone today.

Just him and his notebook

No Richter sessions.

He needed to be out here, in the fresh air.

It was the end of something that was important to him.

He wasn't sure if he'd mention it to the guys or not. Maybe Face, he'd understand.

On the other hand, Murdock hadn't mentioned Billy in along time.

Maybe it would be best to just let it go, let him go, and not make a fuss about it.

He could always tell the guys later.

They'd always be there, he knew that.

He wanted to make peace with the situation himself.

He thought back to this morning, the events of which had changed everything.

Billy had been down on the floor by Murdock's bed.

When Murdock woke up and got out of bed, he was careful, as always, to make sure he didn't tread on Billy's tail.

He went to the bathroom and everything up to then was normal.

When he came out of the bathroom, Billy was still by the bed.

The silly dog usually followed Murdock to the bathroom, waiting outside for him to return.

But not today.

That's what worried Murdock the most.

Murdock sat down on the floor next to Billy, patting his soft fur, stroking his head and looking into Billy's loving eyes. They were so full of trust.

But, Murdock knew something was wrong. He felt a worried twist in his stomach and felt sick.

Billy was not his usual self, more tired and although pleased to see him, just couldn't get the energy to get up and show it.

Murdock smiled at the dog.

"It's okay, pal. You gotta go now, huh?" Murdock tried not to speak too loudly. He didn't want anyone interrupting the farewell to his friend. He wasn't sure how he knew this was it but his instincts told him to make the most of what was here right now.

"Well, I don't know what I'd have done without ya. It won't be the same here and I don't know if I'll wanna stay in this place if you're not staying with me."

The dogs ears pricked up, and he lifted his head a little. He knew what Murdock was saying, even when no one else used to. He was Murdock most loyal friend ever.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm gonna be fine. You... You just rest now."

Murdock's door was opened and one of the nurses looked in.

"Are you okay, Mr. Murdock?" She asked, seeing him sitting on the floor.

Murdock nodded his head.

"Okay then. Breakfast's ready, come on." She said and waited for him to join her.

Murdock pushed himself up off the floor, and walked over to her.

He didn't know whether or not to take that last look back. He had to.

He turned round and saw his little dog sleeping peacefully. Taking deep breaths, and looking like he was almost smiling.

Good, that's how Murdock wanted to remember him.

He knew he'd never see Billy again.

That had been it, when he'd returned later, the little dog had gone, not a trace of him there, just a memory now.

He couldn't bare to stay there so had asked to go outside.

He didn't want to dwell on it too much.

He watched as the nurses and orderlies started to gather up the patients who were outside.

Murdock knew that soon he'd be back in that empty room.

His notepad had a rough sketch of the dog and Murdock tore the page out and tucked it safely into his pocket.

He took a deep breath, standing up and left the gardens heading back inside.

The room did feel different without Billy, but Murdock knew it was Billy's time and he'd now be playing with other dog's in the doggy heaven.

He closed his eyes, and spent the night mourning the lose of his friend.

Face had come to pick up Murdock early next day.

He'd almost immediately noticed the pilot's subdued mood, and several times had asked if there was something wrong, only to have Murdock tell him everything was fine.

Face had been driving the vette for a while, planning on meeting up with BA and Hannibal soon, but he pulled the car over.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Face asked, turning his full attention onto Murdock.

"It's nothing, really. It's some stuff I need to work out right now. I'm okay." Murdock insisted.

"You know you can talk to me, right? About anything." Face said, still concerned.

"Yeah, I know." Murdock said.

Face started the drive again, and Murdock looked out the window for a lot of the trip.

When they arrived at the meeting place, Face told Murdock where Hannibal and BA were, he just had to sort a few things out first.

Murdock made his way, it was only a short trip, he could see the house where the others were waiting.

Outside the house were some kids playing.

"Hey, have you come to help us too?" One of them asked, a small boy.

"I sure have." Murdock replied. BA must be loving this case with all these kids he could help.

Murdock kept walking past the two boys playing together and noticed a small girl playing by herself, petting something only she could see.

"S'cuse me mister, you will be careful not to tread on my doggies tail won't you?" She asked.

Murdock was taken back for a moment. "Sure, I'll be careful. What's his name?"

"It's a girl. Her names Sophie."

"That's a good name." Murdock said. "I'll see you later, honey. Make sure you keep her away from the road." Murdock added.

"Oh, I'll be careful, I've only just got her, I don't wanna loose her." She replied.

Murdock smiled at her, entering the house.

He'd be okay.

He'd talk to Face later.

And Billy would be okay too.

The End


End file.
